pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samson Oak's Komala
Samson Oak |debut = The Guardian's Challenge! }} This Komala is a -type Pokémon owned by Samson Oak. Biography One day, Komala was found by Samson Oak, blocking the roads due to missing its log. Samson took one of the people's pineapple to replace the log temporarily, but instead, Komala latched onto his head. Samson moved it to the back of his head, and promised to find the log. He made a new log, but Komala was disinterested in that. Still, Samson was amused to see it sleeping constantly. He let it hold onto his head for a while, until he started ringing the school bell. Komala found the log attached to the rope and latched onto it, and Samson let it hold onto that log. Eventually, Komala started ringing the bell on time and taking a job as the Pokémon School's bell ringer as well.SM056: Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! Komala was usually at school, ringing the bell to dismiss the class.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Samson Oak participated in the Pokémon Pancake race with Komala. Komala managed to enter the final four with Ash's Pikachu, Noa's Raichu and James' "Bewear". Just as the fake Bewear was going to win, the real Bewear appeared and slashed the fake one, revealing Meowth and Wobbuffet. Bewear took them, along with Jessie and James away. This baffled Pikachu and Raichu, long enough to make Komala pass them by and win the race.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! The next day, Komala resumed being the ringer of the bell. Just as Komala rang the bell, Lillie was hesitant to touch her Vulpix, Snowy.SM014: Getting to Know You! As it was rolling around in its sleep, Komala looked like it was headed towards the school, but it rolled into the river.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! While trying to find Ash's Electrium Z, Rotom questioned Komala if it saw the crystal. Komala was actually snoozing, which angered Rotom, who received no reply.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Komala interrupted the battle between Kiawe's Marowak and Ash's Litten when it rolled out of the tower. Ash and the gang grew curious of how it ate, if it spent its whole life asleep until demonstrated by Professor Kukui. Samson Oak explained that Komala reacted to whatever dream it was having, and accepted a battle from Ash. Curiously, Komala easily defeated Ash's Litten and Kiawe's Turtonator with Wood Hammer and Rapid Spin, surprising everyone. Afterwards, Jigglypuff came by and used Sing, putting everyone to sleep. Through Rotom's recordings, the class saw that Komala avoided Jigglypuff's attempts to draw on it. Knowing that Jigglypuff would come back angry, the heroes taught Komala to use Sing, in order to engage the Balloon Pokémon in a song battle. When everyone woke up, they saw that Komala won the match and also drew on Jigglypuff's face. But, instead of being angry Jigglypuff was amused, allowing the Comatose Pokémon to befriend it. As a sign for a distress call for the Ultra Guardians, Komala rang the bell more rapidly.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! When Ilima visited the school, the class remembered some tales about him, like the time he saw Komala's eyes wide open. They took Ilima, who approached Komala. Komala reacted to his presence, but just as it seemed it was going to open its eyes, Komala rolled away. Ilima stated that Komala never opened its eyes. Rotom was disappointed and yelled at Komala, who bashed Rotom to the bell.SM065: Turning Heads and Training Hard! When Lana and Acerola were lulled into a world by the Ghost-type Pokémon, they tried to save Lana's sisters. Since the Ghost-type Pokémon caused more trouble, a giant Komala appeared in the dream and saved them, to which Acerola believed they entered Komala's dream. To save them, a shining bell appeared in the dream, which Komala rang, causing everyone to wake up. Samson Oak came to Komala, noting it rang the bell in the night, and assumed it just had a bad dream.SM094: A Haunted House for Everyone! When the heroes accidentally threw the ball to Kahili, she used a golf club to hit the ball away. The ball was flinged to the tower, so Komala hit the ball away, which landed on Kiawe's Turtonator.SM110: Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball! When a bunch of Meltan were going to eat the school's metal bell, Komala rang it and prevented them. The sound of the bell caused Meltan's hex nut to spin around, as if reacting to the vibrations.SM111: Show Me the Metal! Samson Oak sent Komala to battle during the preliminary round of the Alola Pokémon League, which they passed.SM129: Battle Royal 151 At the start of the vacations, Komala rang the bell for the school was over.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Known moves Using Wood Hammer Samson Komala Rapid Spin.png Using Rapid Spin Samson Komala Sing.png Using Sing | Wood Hammer; grass; SM056: Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! Rapid Spin; normal; SM056: Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! Sing; normal; SM056: Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! }} Voice actors *Michael Liscio Jr. (English) References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon